RPG Fusion Fantasy
by R.P.G fusion
Summary: A boy named Eon has a power that non before him had, a power to change, and to change the war that repeats itself. But will this war not be won without sacrifices to be made that is for you to read an find out.
1. Chapter 1

Book 1-

R.P.G. Fusion Fantasy- Payback with a Vengeance

Year: 9999 A.D. Date: December 31 Day: Monday Planet: Earth Sector: 1

Intro: On New Years Eve a boy named Eon, he lived peacefully for 14 years on Earth with his Mother and Father. His father, Deca, told great stories of a savior that will one day change the history and save Earth from great pearol and danger. They are also the one that will bring great advances in technology that will change the history of the world. His mother, Millen works hard for the WSTDC or World Space and Technology Developers Corp. which she's making more advances on an alien technology that came from space over 4000 years ago. His 2nd great grandfather, Cent, owns a junkyard that holds many mysterious things from the past. Which one of the things found in there is a mech that holds many great secrets yet to be found out? Now this is where our story starts off. On New Years Eve at 6:00 p.m. at Eon's house outside the city of Elements and Time. Before Eon left for town his grandfather who owns the junkyard gave him a machine from the junkyard called a, ZOID (TM.), which is an advanced warbot that is extremely powerful and holds great technology once they find somebody to start it up. So Deca asked Eon to take good care of it and find out more about it. Around 11:25 p.m. outside Eon's house, Eon gave is machine a name called,"Ligor". And so later that night Eon started to go to the city for the party. When he got there it was very loud and bright it was now 11:59 p.m. and it wads starting the countdown to a new year has begun. Now it has ended and it's a new year, but suddenly 5 great big lights of red, blue, black, brown, and green shot up to the sky and then they collided making a pyramid shape and then the lights started to encase the city in the lights. Then everybody started to panic and run all over the streets and then the ground and buildings started to shake and collapse. Once everybody was ordered by the military to evacuate the city, Eon saw that when the city was finally destroyed Eon saw that a big castle was starting to come out of the ground and replace the city and then the lights that surrounded the city wouldn't let anybody through to go back in. Once Eon got back to his house his father told him that this was also happening to 4 other places around the world. Then Eon heard a strong voice in his head, "the key is you, Eon, only you can stop this great perol and this repeating fight, so please hurry and find the 4 essences of earth, fire, water, and wind. And defeat this unknown force which plagues our world. So now the story is up to you, Eon, to find the essences or fail like the ones before you."


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1-

R.P.G. Fusion Fantasy- Payback with a Vengeance

Year: 10000 A.D. Date: January 5 Day: Saturday Planet: Pluto/ Temple of God Sector: 1

As you now know now that Eon's parents gave Eon a space shuttle to take him to the planet, Pluto, where the sacred city and sacred Temple of God is. Where Eon prayed for great warriors that can aid him on his journey. After a while an inter-dimensional rift opened up and three great warriors came through. The first one was De who came from the year of 10000 B.C. with the power of mind (Psychic powers, etc...). And then came through Nia from the year of 30000 A.D. with the power technology. Then came through Ury from 20000 A.D. with the power of strength, power, defense, and spirit. Eon though they looked familiar but he couldn't figure out where. Then Eon thanked the God for its help and promised that he and his new friends will destroy the evil that threatens the planet. And when Eon walked out of the Temple the priest gave him 3 necklaces for their journey and now they were on there way back home from the Temple of God.


	3. Chapter 3

Book 1-

R.P.G. Fusion Fantasy- Payback with a Vengeance

Year: 10000 A.D. Date: January 9 Day: Wednesday Planet: Earth Sector: 1

When Eon and his new friends got home Eon gave the necklaces he got from the priest to Deca, Millen, and Cent. A once they put them on the necklaces started glowing and so did De, Nia, and Ury. Then will a blinding flash all 6 of them fused into their own people forming now know as Decade (made of Deca and De) and Millennia (made of Millen and Nia) and Century (made of Cent and Ury). But even though Eon's friends have fused with his family they are still there own people of De, Nia, and Ury. A few days later on Saturday, January 12. Decade, Millennia, Century and Eon spent the next few days getting to know one another and during this time Eon realized that with him having a warbot he wanted his friends to have one also so with his saved money Eon went out and bought the top of the line warbots called M.A.C.H.'s (Machines At Controllers Hands) and so Century called his, Hercus, and Millennia called hers, M.U.S.T. (Millennia Ultimate Suit of Technology), and Decade called hers, Terra Gaia.


End file.
